Question: Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}8.3 - 2\\\\ &=8.3 - 2.0\\\\ &=83\text{ tenths} - 20\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=63\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=6.3 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ $3$ ${2}$ $.$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ $3$ $-$ $2$ $.$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $.$ $3$ $6.3 = 8.3-2$